


Back in the Green

by Alberta_Sunrise



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Major Character Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Ezra and Cee have returned to the big green to harvest the Queen’s Layer after securing a ship and a crew. However, not all is as it seems.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really chuffed with the response that I received from my first story with these two that I decided to write another based a year after they escape The Green. Hope you enjoy it!

Ezra had mixed feelings about returning to the Green. A little over a year ago he'd lost his arm there and almost his life because of this Queen's layer and now he was returning there with Cee and a questionable crew. The girl had been his rock during his recovery. Even after recovering from the infection and his wounds he struggled to come to terms with his new disability. It hadn’t truly hit him until he had left the planet. He had left a part of him behind on that planet and he became very reliant on Cee in the first few months of them being together. As they spent more time together he felt himself developing true paternal feelings towards her, to the point they even argued like father and daughter, cuddled like father and daughter and cried together like father and daughter. He stood looking out the window of the main deck staring at the large green planet he had called home for many years, his arm aching from the memories of what happened there. Cee walked up beside him, giving him a small smile before her eyes trailed to what he was looking at.

‘Never thought we’d be back here.’ she said in a sombre tone.

Ezra looked at her, seeing a touch of sorrow in her eyes and so he wrapped his arm around her small shoulders.

‘Neither did I little bird.’ he replied as he gave her a small squeeze.

Cee looked up at him, seeing his expression matched hers and began to wonder what he was feeling. He’d been through hell last time, more so then she had and she couldn’t begin to imagine what he was feeling in this moment.

‘The pod is ready for launch.’ came a voice from behind them and they turned to face it.

It was Joel, one of the crew. He was a young, but a year older than Cee and Erza had noticed him making eyes at her. She didn’t seem to notice. She still spent much of her time reading and writing in her journal. If she wasn’t doing that then she would be with Ezra, talking about the exploits they’d been through. He had been surprised how many different places she’d been and all the jobs she’d done in her short life. Her mother dying had driven her father to look for work and money wherever he could find it and he’d greedily let it blind him to what he still had. Ezra had felt blessed the moment she’d said they should stay together. He had felt like through losing an arm he’d gained a daughter and he’d stop at nothing to protect her. He’d suggested she go to school instead of working, be a child a while but she’d refused. She wanted to stay with him and so despite many hours arguing he eventually conceded.

‘Get your things together. The pod leaves in 30 minutes.’ the boy finished before turning and leaving

Ezra gave Cee a small nod and together they walked to their quarters. Their room was small. Little more than a box room with a bunk either side and a small table in the middle. There was a door to the rear that led to the bathroom with nothing but a toilet and a poor excuse for a shower. They both packed their supplies and pulled on their suits. Ezra had managed to source a new suit for himself, his old one covered in bloody holes. He now adorned one like Cee but black instead of blue along with the same style helmet in white to match hers.

‘You ready?’ he asked as she slung her pack over her shoulder and tucked her helmet under her arm.

Cee nodded and the two of them made their way to the pod bay, the craft surrounded by other crew members readying themselves for departure.

‘Well let's be gettin’ this venture over and done with.’ pipped up Ezra as they came to stand beside the others ‘Don’t want to be on that darn wasteland of a planet any longer than I need to be.’

Cee sniggered at his comment, her eyes flitting between the two others that were accompanying them. Joel was wearing a suit along with another man she knew only as Scratch. He had a long scar that started just above his left eye and travelled down his cheek and past his lip, she assumed that's where the nickname came from.

‘Get yourselves in the pot and plot in the coordinates.’ Growled Scratch, clearly unamused by Ezra’s words.

‘Aye Captain’ Ezra said with a Salute before crouching through the small entrance to the pod, Cee right behind him.

‘You remember the coordinates little bird?’ he asked as he attempted to buckle himself into his seat.

‘Yes.’ she replied as she batted his hand away and proceeded to secure him in place.

‘Why thank you darlin’ he said with a smile before watching her punch some numbers and letters into the computer.

Joel and Scratch had now joined them in the pod, buckling themselves up before they started to press buttons and flick switches, the pod screaming to life as they did.

‘Alright Crag ready for release.’ said Scratched as he pressed the intercom button.

There were loud clangs and bands as the docking equipment released the pod and they started to descend towards the planet. Cee watched as the ship got smaller and smaller as it got further and further away, a pit developing in her stomach as they got closer to the green planet. There was a loud bang and everyone jumped, Scratch fumbling about with controls to see what the source of the noise was.

‘We blew a thruster so we’re a little off course but not by much.’ he stated as he sat back in his chair.

After what felt like an eternity they touched down, the parachutes from the pod floating down slowly behind and coming to rest on top of two trees beside them. Cee looked at Ezra who’s expression was a panicked, his breathing coming in quick short bursts as he gripped his chair tightly.

‘Dad?’ Cee questioned as she leaned forward and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Ezra looked at her with a different expression now and she realised what she had called him.

‘I’m sorry… I uh… I don’t know where that came from.’ she stuttered, her cheeks blushing pink as she pulled her hand away.

Ezra just gave her a smile. All his fear and worry seemed to melt away at her words and she realised that she had said it because that’s what he was. He had been more of a father to her in the last year than Damon had been in her 15 years with him.

‘It’s okay sweet.’ he said as brushed a small piece of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

In truth he had been hoping, praying that she would one day call him that. He just hoped now that she meant it.

‘As touching as this is we have a job to do.’ growled Scratch, pulling on his helmet and linking up his filter.

Cee helped Ezra get himself ready, placing his helmet over his head and hooking him up before doing her own. He nodded his appreciation to her and then they both followed Scratch and Joel out of the pod. They were greeted by familiar surroundings, the purple dust floating in the air around them and the rich greens of the forest.

‘Right we’re here.’ stated Joel as he pointed at the map and they all huddled around him.

‘Which way we heading now?’ asked Scratch as he looked at Cee.

Cee pulled out her compass, studying it and the map for before pointing north ‘This way’ she said softly as she and Ezra lead the way, the other two hot on their heels. The four of them trekked through the dense forest. There were a few stumbles for Joel and Scratch as they attempted to navigate around the large roots that protruded from the soft ground. They walked for some hours. Finally coming to a clearing where they were greeted by another familiar sight. The Queen's Layer lay there untouched, the ground still littered with the bodies of the Mercenaries they'd escaped from.

‘There it is.’ stated Ezra as he pointed to the large pit.

‘Well, let's get down there.’ Said Scratch as they all started to walk carefully down the steep hill.

They walked briskly towards the dig site and were pleased to see that it had not been raided, clearly no one else had been told of its whereabouts.

‘Right get your things together and dig.’ Spat Scratched as he turned to face Ezra.

‘I sense you don’t like me very much.’ Said Ezra, his eyes closed slightly as he gave the man a quizzical look.

‘Well deduced.’ Scratch growled in reply.

‘We’re all here for the same reason friend.’ Ezra said as he raised his left hand above his head ‘but I get the feeling from you that we here are mere prisoners of yours.’

‘No.’ Spat Scratch as he pulled down Ezra’s arm and pushed him in the direction of the pit.

Ezra turned his head to look at the man, his eyes drifting to Cee as he motioned for her to follow. Over the past year, he had taught her everything he knew about digging and she had come to develop a steady hand. He too had spent much time practicing doing it with his left and too had become proficient, together they would be able to dig a fair amount. They hopped down into the hole and walked towards the brown, soil-covered creatures that contained the gems. He motioned for her to change her channel so they wouldn’t be heard and she did, her eyes flitting between him and the other two.

‘I don’t think they have any intention of letting us leave this place.’ he whispered, his eyes falling on Scratch before returning to her ‘have you got the thrower?’

Cee nodded, tapping the pack on her back.

‘Good we may need it before this is over.’ he stated, pulling out his equipment and starting their work.

§

They spent several hours harvesting the Aurelac gems, only a few being destroyed from the acid the protective shells produced. Ezra was desperate to wipe the sweat that covered his brow away as he and Cee carried the last case towards the two men who had now stood from the seated positions.

‘That’s the last of it.’ stated Ezra as he and Cee placed the crate down, it made a thud and threw up dust as it hit the ground.

‘Good.’ Stated Scratch as he pulled out his thrower, surprised to see Cee do the same.

‘See we figured you were trying to scam us so took proper precautions.’ stated Ezra as he took a step towards their captors.

‘Smart’ growled Scratch, his head turning to look at Joel who had not joined him in drawing his gun ‘Where’s your gun you, idiot.’

Joel fumbled for his thrower but his face told a different story. He was battling with his demons, inside he knew this was wrong but Scratch was his boss.

‘I see you have no weapon.’ Continued the man as he returned his attention to Ezra and Cee ‘relying on a little girl to protect you.’ he said as he pointed his own weapon at her.

‘I wouldn’t goad her if I were you.’ he sniggered ‘she’s a damn good shot.’

‘But how quick is she?’

Everything happened so quickly, light filling the evening sky as shots were fired. Cee breathed heavily as she watched Scratch hit the floor like a sack of stones, a small smile tugging at her lips as she saw his dead eyes looking back at her.

‘Pretty fast.’ she said as she pointed her thrower at Joel who was stood there in shock.

As she edged closer to him she realised it wasn't her he was looking at and she spun on her heels, gasping at what she saw. Ezra was stood there, left arm wrapped around his belly as blood spilled from his lips.

‘No.’ Screamed Cee as she ran to his side, catching him as he started to fall ‘grab me a field kit now.’

Joel spurred into action, grabbing the kit and sprinting to her side. She held Ezra on her lap as she fumbled about in the kit, pulling out the cream and a bottle of alcohol. She poured the alcohol onto his wound and held him as he writhed in her arms, shushing him as he sobbed through the pain. She then pulled the stopper from the cream and sealed his wound shut. This too elicited a pained scream from the man and then he fell limp in her arms, blood starting to pool on the visor of his helmet.

‘Dad?’ She shook him in the hopes of rousing him ‘DAD.’ she screamed when he didn’t wake, tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked him back and forth.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to the pod was slow. Ezra was a dead weight as they dragged him back to the pod, the cream applied to his would doing the best it could to keep his lifeblood inside him. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the familiar craft came into view through the trees. Cee opened the door and hopped up inside, turning so that she could pull Erza in behind her before pulling him aside so that Joel could climb up. She pulled off hers and his helmet, lowering her ear to his bloodstained lips and relieved to hear quiet, raspy breaths. She then started to strip him out of his suit, gasping as she revealed the bloody wound on his abdomen.

‘Shit.’ she breathed as she looked at Joel.

She could feel anger towards him building, it was his boss that had shot Joel but he had helped her. Why had he helped her? She placed his head down gently on the floor and started to open different cupboards in the hope of finding pillows, blankets, anything to make him more comfortable. Opening one she found both items and snatched them up, sprinting back to his side and gently lifting his head so she could slip the pillow underneath it and then proceeded to cover him with the blanket. She bit her hand as she tried to calm her emotions, racking her brain for what they should do next.

‘What are the chances your crew will treat him if we head back to the ship?’ she questioned as she raised her head a little in order to look at Joel.

‘They will.’ he stuttered, his nervousness evident in his eyes.

‘Did you know this was going to happen?’ she growled, her gaze returning to Ezra.

‘Yes.’ he nodded, guilt crossed his face ‘I didn’t want any part of it. I told Scratch it was a bad idea but he thought the Captain wouldn’t mind if it was just the two of us that returned with the gems.’

Cee felt her anger bubbling again, but this time with herself. She’d been the one that had come across the crew and had convinced Ezra that they should go back there and dig. She’d thought the money they’d make would set them up a while. She knew Ezra struggled now he only had the one arm, despite what he told her she could see it and it hurt her to know she was the reason for that struggle. She shook her head and brought herself back to the present, pulling her lips into a thin line as she thought about what to do. She knew they couldn’t head back up to the ship with Ezra loose in the pod.

‘Right I need to get his wound packed up and stop the bleeding. Then we need to get him strapped in and head back to the ship. Do you have a medical bay onboard?’

‘Sort of.’ Joel looked at her awkwardly ‘it’s pretty outdated, but Halli is a really good doc… She’ll be able to fix your friend up no problem.’

‘He’s my dad.’ Cee growled, eyes shooting daggers at the boy.

‘Oh, I uh… You don’t look related.’ he said, scratching his head awkwardly.

‘We’re not. My dad died and he took me in. He’s been more of a father to me than Damon ever was so that’s what you’ll refer to him as.’ she spat, returning her attention to the man in front of her.

As she stroked his hair Ezra started to stir, yelling out as the pain hit him. Cee stroked his cheek with her thumb as he shushed him, desperately trying to calm the writhing man as his face contorted in agony. He relaxed to her touch, his eyes cracking open to thin slits. Cee smiled at him, tears forming as she watched him try and force his lids to open a little wider.

‘Hey.’ she choked as her blue eyes lock with his brown ones.

‘Hi.’ he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

His mouth opened wide as the pain hit him again, blood spilling from the corner of his mouth and Cee’s stomach dropped.

‘Shit.’ she cussed as she opened up the field kit and grabbed a load of bandages.

She unravelled a few of them and packed them against his wound before chucking two of the bandage rolls at Joel ‘wrap them around his middle.’ She said as she slid her hand behind his back and pulled him into a slight sitting position. Joel complied, wrapping the bandage tightly around the wounded man's stomach and wincing at the screams that left his lips.

‘I’m sorry.’ he stuttered as he bit his lip in concentration ‘Done.’ He said as he sat back against the wall.

‘We need to strap him in.’ she said, motioning for Joel to help her.

The younger man jumped to his feet and grabbed Ezra’s waist as Cee pulled the man up with his arm around her shoulder. Ezra moaned at the movement, resting his head against Cee’s head as they stumbled towards the seats. Together they helped him sit and she buckled him in, careful not to jolt his wound. When she was happy he was secure she sat herself beside him and secured her own belts, watching Joel as he readied the pod to take off. Her stomach dropped as she remembered they’d left the gems behind, panic rising within her as the thrusters fired into life.

‘We haven’t got the gems.’ she stated.

‘We get him back to the ship then we can return for the gems.’ Stated Joel as the pod started to lift off of the ground.

Cee looked at Ezra, his eyes were mere slits as each pained breath he sucked in chipped away at him. Blood coated his lips, tongue, even his teeth and Cee knew that we was fading fast. She rolled her head to face the glass ceiling. The sky changed to stars and she could faintly see the ship in the distance. She willed them to move faster as she listened keenly to Ezra’s weak breathing, counting the seconds between them and finding each one getting further apart.

‘Crag prepare for docking.’ Said Joel over the intercom.

‘Where’s Scratch?’ came a crackling voice.

‘I’ll explain when we get on board. Ezra’s badly wounded, prepare Halli for him.’ he replied, leaning back into his seat and bracing for the jolts docking would bring.

‘Clear.’ the crackled voice replied and the line went dead.

Cee grabbed Ezra’s hand, holding it tight as they drew closer and closer. She pod shook violently as it made contact with the ship. Whirring noises sounding around them as the docking equipment locked them into place. Cee opened her eyes and looked at the man beside her, his eyes were shut but his chest was still moving ever so slightly. She jumped to her feet and stood in front of him, unfastening his restraints and placing two shaky fingers on his neck. His pulse was weak and thready, not like hers that thudded against her chest as she looked over her shoulder at the people that started to fill into the pod. Hands pulled her away, pushing her to one side as they huddled around Ezra and started to assess his condition. Then they were lifting him, placing him on a stretcher and carrying him out. Cee followed closely behind them along with Joel and Crag, sprinting down the dim corridors towards another dimly lit room. He was placed onto a bed that sat against the far wall, computers hanging around and above it. The doctor picked up some scissors that sat on a table to one side and started to cut through Ezra’s shirt, revealing his bloodied torso to them all.

‘What happened?’ came a voice from behind Cee and she turned to face it.

‘Scratch decided that he was going to rob them and leave them for dead.’ Started Joel, his eyes on Cee as he spoke ‘he was killed in self-defence and Ezra was wounded.’

‘So you left his body behind?’

‘We had to… We couldn’t carry him and the gems back as well as Ezra.’

‘So you haven’t even got what we came here for.’ Growled Crag, his eyes flitting between Cee and Joel.

‘They are packed up ready, we just need to go back to the planet and collect them.’ Joel stuttered, a small bead of sweat rolling down this face ‘I felt the right thing to do was bring Ezra back for treatment and then return for the gems.’

‘Yes well… That was the right thing to do.’ replied Crag, his large hand rubbing his stubbled jaw as stepped towards Cee ‘I am sorry for what Scratch did to your friend…’

‘Father.’ pipped up Joel, which elicited a small smile from Cee.

‘Father then.’ Continued Crag ‘I will ensure that he gets the best treatment we can give him. But I need you to return to the Green with Joel to fetch the gems.’

‘I need to stay with him.’ growled Cee through clenched teeth.

‘He is going to be in surgery for several hours.’ Stated Halli ‘which you cannot be here for. I swear to you I will do all I can.’

Cee looked between the man on the bed and the two men beside her. She knew that it would not take long to fetch the gems but the pit in her stomach told her not to go. She was ripped from her train of thought by blaring alarms from the computers around Erza, Halli jumping into action as she grabbed some equipment and shouted for someone to help her.

‘What’s going on?’ Cee asked as she watched Joel jog to Ezra’s side.

‘Pump this.’ ordered Halli as she handed a large balloon-shaped object with a mask attached that was covering Ezra’s nose and mouth to Joel and jogged to a machine in the corner.

She grabbed two paddles attached to it and placed them onto the man's bare chest, ordering Joel to step back as Ezra’s body arched from the bed.

‘Someone please tell whats going on.’ screamed Cee as she sobbed.

‘His heart has stopped.’ said Crag as walked up beside her ‘You shouldn’t see this.’ he said as put his arm around her and tried to steer her away.

Cee shrugged herself out of his grasp, eyes wild as she watched Halli try to shock her father back to life. The alarms stopped blaring and Halli seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as she placed the paddles back down and placed a different mask over the man's face.

‘Go.’ she said as she motioned for them to leave.

Cee walked out of the doors, her knees going weak and she collapsed the ground. Joel dropped to her side, hand on her shoulder as she looked at the floor with wide eyes.

‘Come.’ he said softly as he grabbed her hand ‘by the time we return Halli will be finished.’

Cee looked at him as a single tear trailed down her cheek, her lips parted. She took in a shaky breath before allowing him to help her stand. She gave him a weak nod and they walked back to the pod, leaving again for a planet she hoped that after this day she would never see again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on holiday next week so will try to update as soon as I can. Hope this wets your appetite for the time being.

Cee was not happy to be back in the green. They had managed to land on course this time around so the lifting and carrying of the crates of Gems to the pod was an easier task. It took them around 4 hours before they were preparing to leave the planet again. Cee was relieved when the sound of the thrusters erupted and the pod creaked and cracked as it lifted off of the dusty ground and into the atmosphere. The whole time she and Joel had been there her mind had been whirring. Was Ezra alive? Had he survived the surgery? She couldn’t wait much longer for these questions to be answered. Once again the blue sky faded to black and the horizon was littered with twinkling stars, the ship a shining glint of metal in their path. Joel once again prepared them for their arrival as they edged ever closer to their floating destination. Her breathing quickening as her stomach twisted in knots, desperate to know how her father was. Again the pod was filled with the bangs of the docking equipment and as soon as the hatch door opened Cee was out, sprinting down the dark Corridors towards where she had left Ezra. Joel was hot on her heels with Crag just a few paces behind him. Cee stormed into the med bay and was greeted by Erza laying in the same spot, mask over his face and his abdomen wrapped in fresh bandages, Halli looked at the computers and took notes on a pad in front of her.

‘Ah you’re back.’ she stated as her gaze switched to Cee who was stood at the foot of the bed ‘He made it through the op as you can see but Scratch did some damage. Had to remove his spleen and there was a lot of internal bleeding. The dust settled in the wound too so it was infected, removed as much as I can but it spread to his blood. Just a case of meds and hoping he pulls through.’

Cee nodded. She was numb to everything, her blue orbs glued to his prone form in the bed in front of her. He looked tiny beneath the thin grey sheets that covered him. Halli had pulled up a chair and guided her to it, giving her arm a friendly pat and leaving Cee to sit with her guardian. She sat there in silence for some time, just watching the gentle rise and fall of Ezra’s chest, counting each second between them like she had in the Pod.

‘We brought back the Gems.’ she said, smiling at him ‘we’ll be set now for a while dad.’

Nothing. The silence made Cee shiver. Erza was always talking and sometimes it drove her mad but right now at this moment, she’d have given anything to hear him speak. Joel entered the room, stepping carefully towards the duo, careful not to startle her as he came into view.

‘Crag reckons there’s around 40 mil of Gems there.’ he said as he gave her a small smile ‘split 5 ways that's 8 mil each.’

Cee just nodded. She was glad they were going to be okay, but what was the point of having all that money if he wasn’t here? She looked at the space where his arm should be and felt sick. Everything that had happened to him, it was all her fault. Perhaps he would be better off without her. Maybe when he was better they should go their separate ways. She didn’t want to be alone but she didn't want to bring him any more suffering either. A single tear escaped down her cheek and she wiped it with her sleeve. It was decided. When he was healed, she would leave. She knew that she had to tell him, she couldn’t just go. She racked her brains for a way to make him understand. She knew he would fight it but it was the best thing for him. No matter how much it hurt.

§

A week passed and Erza didn’t stir. Cee spent every moment by his side, Joel bringing her food and water. His heart broke for her. She’d lost everyone and then gained someone, only to face the possibility of losing him too. He could not, did not want to imagine what she must have been feeling. They were now a little over a week away from home. Cee knew that once they got back he would be in a clean bright hospital room and there would be no worries as to how to pay for it. That did not however calm her nerves. Ezra lay there, fitful as the infection that ravaged his body continued to rage. He no longer required the mask so the sounds of his pained moans were no longer muffled and they chipped away at Cee as she sat there, completely helpless. She pulled out her book at started to scribble away, muttering under her breath as she did.

‘How far along are you now?’ came a quiet voice, tearing Cee’s attention from what she was doing.

‘You awake?’ she said excitedly, jumping to her feet as she stood over him.

‘Mmmmm.’ Ezra groaned as he squeezed his eyes tightly before trying to open them again.

Cee beamed at him as she watched the man open his lids, revealing his deep brown eyes. She watched him for a while as he struggled to return to consciousness, teeth chattering as he fought to clear the fog in his mind.

‘Well hello there little bird’ he said sweetly as he smiled at her, cupping her cheek with his hand.

The action made her smile, but that smile disappeared almost as soon as it appeared and she grabbed his hand in hers and lowered it onto the bed.

‘What is it?’ Ezra’s expression changed to one of concern, his brows knitting together.

‘It’s my fault you’re in here.’ she started, plonking herself down in her chair and staring at her hands as she spoke ‘I’ve brought you nothing but suffering. You lost your arm, you got stabbed and now you’ve been shot.’

She paused, arranging her words carefully in her mind before looking up at him.

‘I think it best we go our separate ways.’ she choked, fighting hard to keep her tears at bay ‘You’ll be better off without me.’

Ezra gave her a bemused look. He said nothing initially, his silence painful as Cee waited for his response. He looked away for a moment, forming the words in his mouth and pursing his lips to speak.

‘After what I did to you back in the Green, a man like me doesn’t deserve a Dove such as you.’ he started as his eyes locked with hers ‘I do not blame you for any of my misfortunes. You are the shining light that has pushed me to be a better man. When you called me dad my heart skipped a beat. Never did I think I would be blessed with a daughter. Especially one as wonderful as you.’

His words struck her like a stone, her heart aching as she allowed the tears she’d held back to flow freely down her porcelain cheeks. She’d been so sure she was doing the right thing but now she wasn’t.

‘You’ve been more of a father to me than Damon ever was.’ she sobbed standing so she could hold his hand ‘with him I felt like a burden, with you I feel like family.’

Ezra smiled at that, shifting his head so he could look at her better.

‘So you’re not leaving me?’

Cee shook her head and smiled.

‘Crag reckons we’ve harvested around 40 mil worth of gems.’ she said, squeezing his hand ‘that's 8 mil each. We’ll be set for a long time. We can get a house, live normal lives for a while.’

Ezra beamed at her, his smile reaching his eyes as he looked at her lovingly.

‘Well that sounds sublime.’ he whispered, his eyes drifting shut.

Alarms started blaring and Ezra’s body started to shake. His jaw clenched as his muscles started to go rigid and his eyes rolled back into his skull. Cee screamed which brought a flurry of people into the room, all shocked by what greeted them. Halli sprinted over to them, shouting for someone to help her hold the man down as she pried open his mouth and placed a rolled-up bandage between his teeth. This time both Crag and Joel came to her aid, one holding his shoulders as she other held him down by his legs.

‘Roll him onto his side.’ She barked as they both fought hard to keep him under control.

‘Whats wrong with him.’ Pleaded Cee as she watched in horror at the scene unfurl.

‘He’s seizing.’ stated Halli ‘most likely due to the infection caused by the dust.’

‘Can’t you give him something to stop it?’ her eyes were desperate as she watched him fit.

‘No, just have to wait for it to pass.’

Cee sobbed as Ezra continued to seize for what felt like hours. Finally, he stilled and his muscles relaxed, panting from the exertion. They carefully lowered him onto his back again, Halli positioning his head back onto the pillow before placing the mask back over his face. Relief flooded his features as air pushed itself into his starved lungs, darkness tugging at his mind as he fell into unconsciousness once again. Cee leapt to his side, stroking his hair as she watched his eyes jump around feverishly beneath their lids.

‘Come on, don’t give up on me now.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I was on holiday in the Lake District but I am back now. Hope this was worth the wait.

Cee stood there for what felt like an age watching as Ezra convulsed on the bed he laid on, Joel and Crag doing their best to keep him on his side as they waited out the seizure. Eventually, his body stilled and his breathing calmed, the two men rolling him over as Halli started to go over his readings.

‘1 minute and 45 seconds.’ she stated as she jotted something onto her pad.

‘What?’ asked Crag, his expression confused by her statement.

‘The seizure…’ she motioned to Ezra with her pen ‘lasted 1 minute and 45 seconds.’

She did not elaborate and they chose not to enquire further, just retreat to where Cee stood. Her complexion was pale and her eyes wide, blue orbs fixed on the now still man she had come to call father. She slowly stepped towards his bedside and planted herself back in the chair that Halli had put there for her, watching as the doctor place a mask over his face again and covered him over with the grey blanket.

‘I will be just through there.’ she said as she pointed to a small doorway off to the right ‘shout if you need anything.’

Cee looked up at her and nodded, noticing a change in the woman's tone and seeing that her expression matched. She had pity plastered across her features, giving the girl a small nod before turning and walking through the doorway.

‘We will leave you and your daddy alone little miss.’ said Crag as he motion for Joel to follow him.

Cee turned her head to look at the two men, her eye-catching Joel’s and he gave her a weak smile before following his captain out the door. Then they were alone. Intermittent beeps and the sound of Ezra’s laboured breathing beneath his mask echoed in her ears as she watched him closely. She didn’t notice the minutes melt into hours, she just held his hand and willed him to wake. A few hours later he started to stir and Cee’s heart practically leapt out of her chest as she jumped to her feet. She stood close, holding his hand close to her as she watched his eyes crack open.

‘Hey.’ She said as he looked at her.

Her heart shattered as she realised there was no recognition. His eyes were glassy and unseeing, that's when she realised he wasn’t looking at her at all and she sobbed.

‘Halli.’ she called as she glanced up at the door before looking back down at Ezra.

The doctor sprinted into the room and up to the man’s bedside, pulling a torch from her pocket and shining the light in his eyes.

‘What’s wrong with him?’ Cee pleaded as she watched the doctor examine him.

‘It’s pretty normal for people to be a little out of it after a seizure. He’ll come round just give him time.’ She stated as she put the torch back in her pocket ‘I am going to fetch him some fluids. He used a lot of his energy during the seizure so his blood sugars are low. I’ll be back in a moment.’

Cee gave her a small smile and watched as the woman walked to a different door, punching in a code on the pad beside it and stepping through the archway as the door swooshed out of sight. She returned a minute or so later with some clear bags which she hung up beside his bed and hooked them up. Ezra’s head rolled around limply as he became more aware of his surroundings.

‘Cee.’ he mumbled quietly as his eyes darted around frantically in their sockets.

‘I’m right here.’ she said softly as she leaned over him so that she was in his line of sight.

‘Well hello there little bird.’ he said as he pulled down his mask and gave her a weak smile, the recognition returning to his eyes.

Cee beamed back at him, giving his hand a squeeze before grabbing the chair behind her with her free hand and dragging it closer so she could perch on it. His head rolled to the side so that he could see her again, noting her tear-stained cheeks.

‘What happened?’ he asked weakly.

‘You suffered a grand mal seizure.’ stated Halli as she walked to the end of his bed ‘most likely caused by the dust getting into your wound.’

‘Will I suffer another?’ He questioned his tone a little panicked.

‘Hard to say.’ she replied, her gaze drifting up to him ‘hopefully not but we can’t rule it out. The infection spread quickly but the medication looks like it's starting to work as it’s slowed it down substantially. Your fever hasn’t broken yet though so you’re not out of the woods.’

Ezra nodded at her and glanced at Cee again whose smile had left and her expression was now a little defeated. Halli left them alone again and for a short while they sat in silence, not sure what to say to each other until finally, Ezra broke the despondent atmosphere.

‘You’ve been sleeping in here?’ he said, eyes motioning to the cot in the corner.

Cee glanced at the bed before returning to him ‘Yeah. Joel brought it in yesterday, thought it would be more comfortable than sleeping in this chair.’

‘I bet.’ he said with a smile, this time it reached his eyes ‘How long till we get back home?’

‘Um just over a week. Halli has arranged for the hospital to receive you when we get there. Hopefully, then you will get all the care you need to get better.’

‘Well that was real nice of the Doctor.’ he said ‘What’s the plan once I have made my recovery?’

‘I thought perhaps we could find somewhere to settle.’ she said putting down his hand and pulling her knees up to her chest ‘maybe buy a house somewhere. The money we’ll make from these gems will set us up for a long while as long as we don’t go crazy.’

‘I know that darlin’. What I meant is where do you want to go?’

Cee shrugged ‘I don’t mind. Just as long as we’re together.’

That made Ezra smile again. He still couldn’t believe how lucky he was, to have such a pure of heart child want to stay with him despite all he'd done.

‘We’ll work it out when I’m healed.’ he said softly.

Cee nodded, watching as he drifted off again. As she sat there watching him sleep she herself felt her own exhaustion creeping up on her and so she pushed herself out of her chair and curled up on her cot. She pulled the cover over her and lay there for a short while, watching Ezra sleep before letting her own eyes close. The intermittent beeps lulling her off into a deep sleep. She dreamed of the life they would share together. Beside the sea somewhere, the salty ocean air filling their lungs as they sat on the deck and watched the sun fall in the sky. She dreamed of her mother visiting her and being pleased that she had found happiness, that Ezra was there to care for her. Then her father appeared and she found she no longer knew him. He waves at her but she doesn’t wave back, just stares at the stranger on the hill and watches as he fades into nothingness and feeling no sorrow.

‘It’s okay little bird.’ Says Ezra softly as he takes her hand ‘you will always feel wanted. Never again will you feel like a burden.’

Cee could feel the tears slipping down her freckled cheeks as she smiled at him, a warm feeling filling her chest as she turns to see her mother no longer stood in front of them.

‘I’m your family now Cee.’ he says softly as his gaze follows hers.

Cee was woken by a blood-curdling scream and she leapt from her bed, her heart shattering as she sees Ezra start to seize again, eyes wide as his back arched from the bed. Halli soon sprints into the room and attempts to roll the man on his side but fails as the convulsions rip through him.

‘No.’ Cee sobbed as she tried to help Halli roll the man over, blood now slipping past his lips.

‘Shit I think he’s bitten his tongue.’ Growled Halli as she held the mans shaking shoulders, one eye on her watch.

Their arms were growing tired as they fought to keep him on his side. He started to choke on the blood in his mouth and Cee sobbed, her heart-shattering at the sound. Finally, again his body stilled and Halli placed the mask over his mouth, his features relaxing at the air that forced itself into his lungs. They rolled him onto his back and Halli once again arranged the blanket over him and fluffed up the pillow beneath his head. Cee brushed away a piece of hair that stuck to his sweat-soaked face, letting out a shaky breath as she fell backwards into her chair.

‘3 minutes this time.’ Halli breathed.

‘Why was it longer?’ Cee asked.

‘Not sure but it was longer than it should have been.’ she stated as she jotted away on her pad again.

‘He screamed.’ said Cee ‘He screamed before he started to fit.’

‘That’s not unusual.’ stated Halli, still writing away.

‘It was the worst sound I have ever heard.’ She said, her voice wobbling as she looked up at the doctor.

Halli gave her a sad look before their attentions were both brought back to Ezra as his body convulsed again.

‘Shit he’s seizing again.’

Cee sobbed openly then, unable to look at him as his body shook again.

‘Please… please stop.’ she sobbed, falling to her knees.

Halli was left to deal with the convulsing man, holding him against her as she watched her watch again. Relieved when his body started to still. Only 40 seconds this time. She laid him back gently, her eyes glancing at the girl who was rocking back and forth on her knees. She prayed for the child’s sake he didn’t seize again, she was sure Cee wouldn’t be able to cope. She guided her to the cot, helping her down onto the bed before taking a seat beside him. She knew it was going to be a long night, she just hoped there would be no further setbacks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long but I'm really invested in my book right now. Hope you enjoyed!

They made it to morning without any further drama. Cee barely slept, her eyes focused on Ezra as he slept fitfully. His fever still raged, causing his body to twitch involuntarily as he lay there with the huge mask covering his face. Halli was up early, taking a note of all his readings and replenishing his medication. Cee rubbed her tired eyes before pushing herself into a sitting position on her cot, turning the top half of her body to face Ezra and the doctor.

‘Good morning.’ said Halli, her eyes still fixed to her patient.

‘Good Morning.’ Cee replied groggily as she swung her legs around and pushed herself to her feet ‘how is he?’

‘Alive.’ Halli replied matter of factly as she popped her pen into her front pocket and placed his charts down on that table beside her ‘His fever’s still high but not any higher which is positive. Just gotta hope he has no more seizures.’

‘What would happen?’ Cee asked, giving the doctor a side glance

‘Well he had two seizures consecutively last night without regaining consciousness. That can be damaging to the brain but hopefully, it won’t come to that.’

Cee’s heart quickened at the doctor's statement. Brain damage. When he’d woken last time he’d not recognised her, he’d looked straight through her but after a while, he had started to come to again. Now there was a possibility that he’d wake and never remember who she was. The concept scared her but she shook her head in an attempt to banish the thoughts from her mind.

‘I am going to fetch myself some breakfast.’ stated Halli as she started to head towards the door ‘want anything?’

Cee shook her head, giving the doctors a small smile in thanks before returning her attention to Ezra.

Halli observed the girl for a moment, a pang of sorrow hitting her as she took in the sight of the child taking the mans hand in hers. She then turned and left, the doors making a soft whoosh sound as they shut behind her. Cee sat there for what felt like hours. Waiting for Ezra to open his eyes and start talking but as the minutes ticked away, he didn’t stir. She continued to sit there. Morning turned to afternoon, afternoon into night and still he did not stir. Halli was starting to grow concerned the longer he didn’t regain consciousness. She pulled out her torch from her pocket, pulling back his eyelids she shone it in his eyes and frowned at the last of response she received. Cee watched her as the doctor squeezed Ezra’s hand and shook him in an attempt to wake him but nothing. She lifted the mask way from his face and lowered her ear towards the man's mouth, her brows knitting together as she listened.

‘What is it?’ Cee asked, her heart in her throat as she watched the doctor carefully.

‘He’s fallen into a coma.’ the doctor stated, her tone flat as she moved quickly to the storeroom.

She pulled out another machine that she wheeled to his side, grabbing a few white disks which she peeled the back off of.

‘Wipe his brow with that cloth for me’ she said as she motioned to white fabric that sat beside his bed.

Cee complied, gently wiping the sweat from his brown then watching as Halli stuck the white disks to his skin.

‘What are those?’

‘Electrodes.’ She replied as she then went about attaching wires to the fixtures on his head ‘it will measure his brain activity.’

‘Oh.’ Cee nodded, not pressing further as to why it was needed.

§

They made it back home, the ship landing heavily on the pad where several people awaited them. As the bay door lowered men in white coats sprinted in, Joel leading them to where they were needed with a gurney pushed in front of them. Cee jumped at the sudden sounds that filled the air as they filed into the room. Medical terms assaulted her ears as they managed to gently lift and slide Ezra from the bed to the gurney, placing another mask over his face and pushing him out of the room. Cee followed closely behind them, shielding her eyes as she sprinted down the ramp and into the light of day. They loaded him into the back of a vehicle, one of the men in white coats helping Cee step up before the vehicle sped away towards the hospital. Cee didn’t take her eyes off of him the whole journey, watching him closely as activity buzzed around her.They came to a sudden stop and then there was new activity, new voices and Cee was guided into a larger white building. She was taken into a smaller room, other people sat in seats dotted around the dimly lit space.

‘Someone will fetch you once your father’s settled.’ said a voice, Cee looking to its owner and giving them a small nod.

She let the woman guide her to a chair in the far corner of the room. Beside it was a tall bookshelf, covered floor to ceiling with books. One particular book caught her eye, the gold words printed on the spine standing out in stark contrast to the worn white background. _The Streamer Girl._

‘Can I?’ she asked, her eyes flicking to the woman who gave her a smile and a nod.

‘Of course, help yourself.’

Cee pulled the book out from the top, smiling at the familiar cover and opening it. She sat in the chair beside her and started to read, her lips mouthing the words as her eyes skipped over the words.

§

She was fetched sometime later by the same lady, her face bright as she motioned for Cee to follow her. She walked through wide hallways, doors jutting out on either side and their rooms filled with beds which some were occupied some not. She was taken down another hall and through two large glass doors that lead to a large room. It was framed with more doors which lead to further rooms filled with beds and their occupants. In the centre was a desk, women and men behind sorting paperwork and taking calls.

‘Just in here.’ said the woman as she pointed to a door with her open hand.

Cee walked through as the woman pressed a button that allowed the door to slide out of view and reveal Ezra on the bed within. As she made her way further in she noticed that he now had a tube down this throat, his middle wrapped with fresh bandages.

‘The doctor will be in soon to speak with you.’ she said softly before the door opened again and the woman left.

Cee sat down in the chair at his bedside, the new sounds that filled her ears echoed in her mind as she took in all the screens that surround them. There was a large on over the top of the bed like there had been on the ship, certain readings were familiar to her as she looked at them. She glanced at Ezra and saw that they too had attached Electrodes to his head, the wires traveling towards a large screen sat opposite her. The door swooshed open and a tall, youngish doctor entered. His temples dash with grey and his face covered in well-kept stubble.

‘You must be Cee.’ he said as he gave her a charming smile.

‘Yes.’

‘I was told this man is your father?’

‘Yes.’

He looked at Ezra then back at Cee, his expression making his thoughts quite clear.

‘He adopted me after my father died.’ She finished, her eyes flitting between him and Ezra.

‘That makes a little more sense.’ he replied as his expression became serious ‘So we operated on your father to remove the remaining infected tissue in his wound. The doctor on your ship did a good job considering her limited resources.’

‘What is the tube for?

‘He started having some difficulty breathing, not uncommon for someone in a coma. The tube is attached to a machine that is helping him breathe.’ The doctor, thought carefully about his next words ‘He seized a further 3 times. I understand that he also seized on the ship.’

‘Yes, he did.’ Said Cee, her voice trembling ‘he will be monitored 24/7 and hopefully the medication we’re giving will fight off the infection from the dust. I have arranged for one of the nurses to bring in a cot for you to sleep on.’

‘Thank you.’ She replied as she glanced at Ezra.

‘We will take excellent care of him.’ he said kindly as he gave her arm a friendly squeeze.

Cee turned back to look at Ezra, taking his limp hand in hers and watching each mechanical breath. Two nurses came in with the cot the doctor had mentioned, placing a blanket and pillows on top of it before leaving the duo alone again.

‘I found a copy of the Streamer Girl in the waiting room.’ she said, a smile crossing her lips as she pulled the book from her pocket.

She looked up from the book in her hands and sobbed at how still Ezra was. Not even his eyes moved beneath their lids and Cee wondered if he even knew she was there, whether he could hear her or whether she was just talking to herself.

‘Hey can you hear me?’ she asked, her eyes scanning him closely for any sign of movement ‘please pull through.’ she begged, tears filling her eyes.

Leaning forward in her chair she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, eyes pleading.

‘Please stay with me.’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy.

Two weeks passed and Ezra made little signs of waking. Every day Cee sat at his side and either spoke to him or read to him, hoping that her voice would eventually pull him out of his coma. He had seized a further three times in the first week he was there, each fit chipped away at Cee’s but when they had stopped the doctors started to become happier with his progress. This particular morning Cee was sat there reading out-loud, breaking only to sip the tea that one of the nurses has kindly brought her.

‘You must have nearly finished that book now surely?’ asked the Doctor as he emerged through the doorway.

‘Almost.’ said Cee as she gave him a wide smile.

‘You have a visitor.’ he stated, looking over his shoulder.

Cee followed his gaze and her eyes came to settle on Joel who stood just by the desk, rubbing his hands together as he looked at her nervously.

‘Shall I send him in?’

Cee nodded and the doctor motioned for Joel to enter, his expression changing as he walked through the doorway.

‘H… hi.’ he stuttered as he gave her an awkward smile.

‘Hi.’

‘Well whilst you two catch up, I will check on your dad’s progress.’

Cee nodded at the doctor and watched as he started to tap away at a pad in his hand as he studied the screens that covered the wall. Nodding to himself he looked at the Cee and Joel, tipped his head at them and left.

‘So Cragg managed to sell the gems.’ Joel started ‘He managed to get more for him than he’d expected. They sold for 60 Mil… so that's 12 for you and 12 for your old man. Cragg’s transferred you the money so we’re all square now.’

‘Thank you.’ said Cee plainly, her tone not betraying how she truly felt about saying goodbye to Joel.

Good… okay well, I’ll be off then.’ he said as he rose from his seat, grabbing his pack and slinging it over his shoulder.

‘Thank you.’ Said Cee suddenly, stopping the boy in his tracks ‘Thank you for your help with him and for keeping your promises. I was starting to worry that you’d done a runner with your boss and the money.’

‘Cragg seems like a wrong’n but he’s as honest as they come. We would have never left you without your share.’ he replied, a small smile crossing his lips ‘Take care Cee.’

‘You too.’ she replied, giving him a small nod and watching as he left.

She then looked at Ezra, tears forming in her eyes as she leant forward in her seat and took his hand in hers.

‘You hear that?’ she choked ’12 mil each that's 22. We’re set for life! Now you just need to get better.’

Ezra didn’t stir and Cee’s heart ached. The longer he remained in his coma the more she started to worry that he was slipping away from her. The door swooshed open and the doctor entered again, his signature smile plastered on his face.

‘That was a brisk visit.’

‘He came by to let me know we’d been paid for our job is all.’

‘The job that did this to him?’ He asked as he motioned at Ezra.

‘Yes.’ she replied plainly.

‘Well I thought I would come and give you an update on his progress.’ he said as he leaned on the wall across from her ‘His fever has finally broken. All his vital are looking a lot stronger and I am confident that it's only a matter of time now till he wakes up.’

Cee perked up at the doctors' statement, smiling brightly at him as her eyes flitted between him and Ezra.

‘It might still be a little while before he wakes up. He’s been through a lot and the seizures have taken a lot out of him. His body needs time to recharge and that's what it's doing. Be patient and he will wake up.’ he said plainly, not wanting to give the girl too much hope that he might wake up in the next hour.

§

1 Week Later

The first thing he was aware of was something down his throat. Then as his awareness returned more he realised he couldn’t breath himself and he started to panic. Alarms sounding around him as his eyes flung open and he clawed at the sheets beneath him.

‘Dad?’ came a familiar voice and his eyes sought it out.

A soothing hand came to rest on his head and he leaned into it.

‘Try to stay calm, you're on a breathing machine but the doctor is coming.’ the voice said and finally, Ezra found its source.

Two familiar blue eyes looked down at him, filled with a mixture of worry and joy. Ezra nodded weakly at her and allowed himself to calm a little but he couldn’t help but gag on the thick tube down his throat. A different face came into view now. A man with dark hair and a friendly face.

‘Right I need you to cough for me. I am going to take the tube out okay.’ he said as he placed a comforting hand on Ezra’s shoulder.

Ezra did as he was told and coughed as the long tube was pulled from his mouth. He took a deep shakey breath, coughing immediately afterwards as his lungs worked hard to do the work themselves. The doctors then placed a tube around his face and secured it under his nose. Immediately he felt relief as the instrument pushed air into his aching lungs. He lay there for a moment, allowing the fog to clear as awareness returned to him gradually and his body relaxed. There was a sudden pressure on his hand and he looked to see a hand holding his, his eyes then traveling up to see Cee beaming at him. He smiled weakly back at her, his eyes already heavy but he fought to keep them open.

‘Water.’ he croaked, causing Cee to jump from her seat and grab the cup of ice chips a nurse was bringing in.

‘Here’ she said softly as she popped herself down on the edge of his bed and brought one up to his lips.

He accepted it Graciously, the cold soothing his sore dry throat. She held up another and he nodded, a smile crossing his lips as he looked at her with his dark eyes and swallowed the ice chip.

‘Thank you.’ he croaked as he pushed his head back into the pillow behind him.

Everyone else left, leaving Cee and Ezra alone in silence. She watched him as he blinked through his exhaustion, his lolling from side to side as he fought to stay awake.

‘Sleep.’ Cee said softly ‘We can talk in the morning.’

He gave her a tired nod, allowing his eyes to close and the darkness to descend.

§

Cee slept the best she had since the green that night. She woke to find Ezra already awake and talking with his doctor, looking a lot more alert than he had when he’d come out of his coma that night.

‘Well good morning young miss.’ said the doctor sweetly as he watched her get up off of her cot ‘Well I am done here so I will leave you two to catch up.’

‘Thank you.’ replied Ezra as he gave the doctor a nod in thanks.

Cee practically leapt to his side, sitting on his bed and taking his hand. He gave her an amused grin at the girl's excitement, giving her hand a friendly squeeze as she crossed her legs and beamed at him.

‘Someone is happy to see me I see.’ he joked, ‘how long was I asleep?’

Cee’s expression changed as the realisation hit her that he had no idea what had occurred in the last month. Memories of his seizures came flooding back to her as fresh tears slipped down her cheeks.

‘Hey little bird don’t weep.’ he replied as he looked at her with worry ‘what happened my dove?’

‘You developed a really bad infection.’ she started as she wiped away the tears with her free hand ‘You had several huge seizures which ultimately lead to you going into a coma.’

‘A coma?’

‘Mmmhmm.’ Cee nodded, her blue orbs locking with his brown ones.

‘For how long?’ he asked, his eyes wide.

‘A month.’

He broke their gaze, his eyes coming to rest on the blinds that covered the window opposite him. He tried desperately to process the information that she’d just given him, struggling to come to terms with what was said.

‘I’ve been in a coma a month?

‘You fell into it a week before the ship arrived back home. You were brought here where they operated on you to remove any infected tissue. You seized a further three times the first week but after that, you continued to make good progress.’ She replied, her voice shaking as she fought to stay in control of your emotions.

‘Indeed.’

‘It’s okay though as you’re awake now and hopefully, you’ll be out soon!’ she said ‘Cragg has paid us for the job. 22 mil we got for our share of the gems.’

‘Well my goodness.’ he replied, his tone changing ‘That is some fine news.’

‘So now we can live.’ she said, a smile crossing her face ‘find a house somewhere, maybe by the sea. Be a family.’

‘A fine idea indeed little bird.’ he replied, giving her hand an affectionate squeeze.

§

Upon them leaving they learned that Ezra’s bill had been settled already by an anonymous donor. Cee had a pretty good idea who the donor had been and it saddened her that she’d never be able to thank him for it. A few months later they were sat on the deck outside their new home. Watching as the waves crashed against the cliffs in front of them, birds singing overhead. For the first time in a long time, they both felt at peace. No worries hanging over them. Cee felt no guilt for not missing her father, for she had all the family she needed in Ezra. There was no need to put themselves at risk again, for they had everything they would ever need. Something that brought a small to both their faces. 


End file.
